


“So, lay here and press up next to me, Cause we'll be alright, we'll be alright”

by gayygabby



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV), wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 08:25:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayygabby/pseuds/gayygabby
Summary: Nicole takes care of Waverly, after they bring her back from the garden. I need to see a scene like this in Season 4 (this ignores Nicole being taken by Valdez)





	“So, lay here and press up next to me, Cause we'll be alright, we'll be alright”

Nicole’s eyes bore into the staircase, her hand resting on her gun holster, ready to shoot at anything that isn’t Wynonna, Waverly, or Doc.

Wynonna and Nicole had been working tirelessly for weeks, trying to figure out how to bring them back. Nicole suggested to try Bulshar’s ring to break down the wall into the garden.

When Wynonna asked why Nicole had the ring, Nicole just shook her head, handing the ring to Wynonna and headed up to Waverly’s room in the homestead

Nicole ignores the cold gust of wind that makes her cheeks burn in the icy winter air, but she doesn’t care about how cold her body is because Waverly is still gone

Waverly, the person she loved most in this world, was gone and Nicole didn’t know what was happening to her in the garden

Nicole was furious when she awoke after being drugged by Wynonna, she screamed at her until her lungs and throat burned, Wynonna stood there are took every harsh word Nicole yelled

Nicole tried to push past Wynonna to get out of the house, “Haught, stop”, Wynonna pleaded grabbing onto her arm

“We can’t just leave her up there, I’m not leaving her”, Wynonna grabbed harder onto Nicole pulling her into her chest, “Nicole”, her voice much softer now

She collapsed into Wynonna’s arms pounding at Wynonna’s chest, “I can’t leave her”, Nicole’s body relaxed into Wynonna’s arms, “We aren’t giving up on her”

Another gust of wind pulls Nicole out of the memory, her body shaking at the small snowflakes beginning to fall, her eyes never leaving the stairs

Suddenly a loud screeching sound pierces her ears, making her duck down and placing her hands over her ears

The sound seemed to get louder and louder, she can’t hear anything other than screeching, her hands push harder into her ears

Her eyes cast up to the stairs, her eyes go wide as she sees a door surrounded by light at the top of the stairs

Then the screeching comes to an abrupt stop, and the door flies open. Nicole pulls herself up and sprints to the edge of the stars, the bright light from the entrance blinds Nicole

“Haught”, Nicole’s eyes squint as she tries to make out Wynonna’s figure coming out of the light, her heart pounding in her chest

“Wynonna”, Nicole screams, Wynonna is standing out the top of the steps, with an unreadable expression on her face, Nicole heart stops as Wynonna walks down the steps slowly

Nicole feels the icy air burn the tears that fall down her cheek, “Is she- “, Nicole can’t bring herself to finish the sentence, Wynonna shakes her head, “Nicole”

Wynonna’s voice drowns out as her eyes follow to the top of the stairs, where Doc stands holding Waverly in his arms

Nicole covers her mouth with her hand to stop the sob that’s threatening to fall out, Doc carries Waverly gingerly down the steps, Nicole’s feet seem to be frozen to the snow-covered ground

Wynonna steps down from the staircase, moving towards Nicole, “She’s alive, but she’s shaken up, I couldn’t get more than a word out of her”, Nicole sees Doc take a step towards them

Nicole can’t see Waverly’s face, but her clothes are tattered and dirty, her long hair covered with dirt as it falls over Doc’s arms. Nicole takes a step towards Doc, nodding slightly at him and opening her arms

Nicole’s stomach lurches as Doc places Waverly into her arms, her face is covered in more dirt, small bruises formed on her cheeks. Nicole’s knees give out and she gently lowers Waverly and herself to the ground

Waverly’s eyes are closed, and Nicole feels scared to touch her, that if she does she might just evaporate into thin air

Wynonna places a hand on Nicole’s shoulder, “Doc and I, will bring the car back here”, Nicole nods watching as Doc and Wynonna fade into the snowy air

Nicole reaches out a shaky hand, bringing it to Waverly’s forehead, “Waverly”, Nicole breaths out, her voice barley above a whisper

She feels Waverly shift slowly in her arms, then her eyes peel open, Nicole sees the fear flash across her face and Waverly pulls to get herself out of Nicole’s arms, “Waves, Waves, it’s me”, Nicole pleads

Waverly stops her movements, turning to look at Nicole again, “Nicole”, Waverly’s voice sounds scratchy and low, “It’s me”, Nicole rests her hand gently on Waverly’s arm

Waverly’s eyes glaze over, tears pouring down her cheeks, “Is it really you?”, Waverly says in disbelief, “It’s me, I promise”, Waverly reaches her hand out placing her palm on Nicole’s cold cheek

Nicole lets her tears fall more freely, as she embraces Waverly’s touch, the moment is broken by the sounds of tires pulling up behind them, “Let’s go home”, Nicole whispers as situates her arm under Waverly’s thighs to hold her bridal style

Waverly rested her head against Nicole’s chest, burrowing deeper into Nicole, Wynonna opened the back door, nodding at Nicole to climb in the back with Waverly. Nicole held Waverly tightly on her lap as Doc drove them towards the homestead. Waverly clung on to the front of Nicole’s jacket the entire ride

Doc pulled up to the front of the homestead, the snow falling harder now, “Haught, you good to watch her?”, Wynonna says as she opens the door to help Nicole out of the car, “Yeah, you need to talk to Doc?”, Wynonna nods her head

Nicole scoots out of the car still holding Waverly close against her, “Hold on baby”, Nicole plants her feet on the ground, making sure not to hit Waverly’s head on the roof of the car as she pulled her out

Doc is already standing at the front door, holding open the front door of the Homestead, Nicole smiles softly at Doc, knowing the Homestead like the back of her hand, she makes it to Waverly’s room with no trouble

Nicole had tried to clean up her things that were scattered across Waverly’s room, many nights Nicole would stay curled up in Waverly’s bed staring at the ceiling unable to fall asleep without Waverly next to her

“I’m going to lay you down, okay?”, Waverly has been silent since the stairs, Nicole didn’t blame her, but she wanted to make sure Waverly was comfortable

Waverly shook her head, “I want”, Waverly paused for a moment, “The bath”, Waverly’s voice raspy

“Of course, let me go start it”, Nicole turned to head into the bathroom, “Don’t leave me”, Waverly’s voice projected loudly into the room

Nicole whipped back around, moving closer to Waverly, “I won’t ever leave you, never”, Waverly grasped Nicole’s hand in hers, tangling their fingers

Nicole gently pulled Waverly up from the bed, walking her into the bathroom, “Sit”, Waverly sat on the edge of counter as Nicole started the bath

“Here, let me help you”, Nicole moves over to Waverly, reaching for her shirt, “Can I?”, Waverly nods, Nicole’s hand reaches for the bottom of the shirt, carefully pulling it over Waverly’s head

Nicole’s throat closed, tears burning in her eyes, as she looked over Waverly’s bruised and scar covered skin, Waverly reached back for her shirt to cover herself, “Baby”, Nicole looks down at Waverly, “My beautiful baby”, Nicole presses a kiss on Waverly’s naked shoulder

Waverly inhales sharply, tears falling from her eyes, “I look horrible”, Waverly cries pulling away from Nicole, but Nicole holds her closer

“Never, you’re the most beautiful woman in the world”, Nicole’s fingers brush away the hairs on Waverly’s forehead, tracing her fingers along skin from her forehead down to her collarbone, playing with the strap of her bra, Nicole looks into Waverly’s eyes asking for permission

Waverly nods, letting Nicole unhook the bra, angry red lines etched into her skin where the bra had been for several weeks, Nicole eventually got Waverly out of the rest of her clothes

Her body was bruised, covered in dirt, and thinner looking than Nicole remembered, “Let’s get you clean”, Waverly steps into the warm bath letting the water soak into her skin

“Feel good?”, Nicole asks sitting on the other side of the bath, Waverly gives her a smile small, Nicole reaches for a wash cloth and puts a gracious amount of soap onto it, “Let me”, Nicole lets the wash cloth slide over Waverly’s skin, careful to not press too hard on the bruises and cuts.

Nicole watches as the dirt falls from Waverly’s skin, “Maybe we should have you stand up? I’ll start the shower”, Waverly stands, shaking as her body loses the warmth of the water, “Can you come in with me?”, Waverly asks, hands wrapped around her middle

“Sure, baby”, Nicole leans in to press a soft kiss to Waverly’s forehead before leaning down to drain the bath, and start the shower. Nicole adjusted the temperature of the water, then quickly shedding her clothes

Nicole climbed into the shower, pulling the curtain closed behind her, Waverly immediately stepped into her space, wrapped her arms around Nicole’s waist and pressing herself into Nicole’s chest. Nicole ran a hand down Waverly’s back, rubbing small circles on her skin

“I thought about this when I was gone”, Nicole has to lean down to hear Waverly’s words, “I kept thinking about your arms around me, how safe I’ve always felt in your arms”, Nicole exhales, more tears building as Waverly speaks freely, “They couldn’t take those memories away from me”, Nicole presses a kiss to the top of Waverly’s head

“We never gave up, Wynonna and I”, Waverly peeled her face away from Nicole’s chest, looking up through the water droplets, “I knew we would find you, we had too, because your story isn’t over”

Nicole pauses to control her emotions, “Our story isn’t over”, Waverly leans up to press her lips against Nicole’s, the feeling takes Nicole by surprise, she kisses Waverly back

“My hero”, Waverly pulls back from the kiss, leaning her head back against Nicole’s chest, “Here turn around”, Nicole leans down to put shampoo in her hand as Waverly leaned back into Nicole’s chest

Nicole’s fingers rubbed at Waverly’s scalp, letting the shampoo run through Waverly’s long hair, Nicole switches their position letting the water wash away the shampoo and remaining dirt off of Waverly

Nicole checked that Waverly was as clean as she could be before turning off the water, grabbing the towel off the hanger.

“You need anything?”, Nicole asks wrapping a towel around Waverly and the one around herself

“Can we just go to bed?”, Waverly replies stepping out of the shower, “Of course, let's get you into some warm clothes”

Nicole and Waverly make their way back into the bedroom, Nicole walks to Waverly’s closet pulling out a pair of sweatpants and sweatshirt, quickly dressing herself Nicole turned back to Waverly who was sitting quietly on the bed

“What do you want to wear?”, Nicole says moving towards Waverly’s dresser, “Can I have one of your sweatshirts and just underwear?”, Nicole smiles pulling a pair of underwear out of the drawer, and picking up one of her sweatshirts that was sitting on the chair

Nicole helps Waverly into her underwear and slips the sweatshirt over Waverly’s head, “I’m going to grab a brush”, Nicole jogs to the bathroom to grab a brush and back into the bedroom, not wanting to leave Waverly alone for long

“Here sit back”, Nicole moves behind Waverly, opening her legs for Waverly to sit in between them, Nicole gently runs the brush through Waverly’s hair, making sure not to pull to hard, Waverly hums softly as Nicole continues to brush her hair

Nicole sits the brush on the nightstand table, “Lay down”, Waverly whispers, Nicole complies

Waverly moves tucking her head into the crook of Nicole’s neck, Nicole’s arm wraps protectively around Waverly’s back

Nicole thinks back to the weeks of her laying in Waverly’s bed alone, not knowing if she would ever get a moment like this again

But Waverly was back

She was home, safe in Nicole’s arms

“We should go away”, Nicole runs her hand up and down Waverly’s back, “I want to see the ocean”, Waverly replies, “And seeing you in a bathing suit, won’t be so bad either”

Nicole lets out a small laugh, more than she’s done in the last few weeks, her chest feeling lighter already

“Maybe it could be our honeymoon, a tropical island?”, Nicole rushes out, Waverly lifts her head from Nicole’s chest

Waverly’s eyes lock onto Nicole, “Our honeymoon? You mean tha-“, Nicole connects their lips, cutting Waverly off mid sentence

“It means yes Waverly, it means a hundred thousand times yes”, Nicole pulls back with tears falling down her cheeks, Waverly’s face is wet with tears as well

“My baby, my hero”, Waverly rubs her thumb against Nicole’s cheek

“My fiancé”, Nicole gives Waverly a watery smile, “I love you Nicole, more than anything in this world”

Nicole was afraid she’d never be able to say those three words to Waverly again, “Waverly Earp, I have never loved anyone the way I love you”

Waverly gives her a smile, and Nicole thinks everything might be alright


End file.
